


a wedding in the broken land (ii)

by cmwaisner



Series: a wedding in the broken land [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmwaisner/pseuds/cmwaisner
Summary: when the gospels come forth from my pen, love is destroyed, religion desanctified
Series: a wedding in the broken land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071605





	a wedding in the broken land (ii)

_when the gospels come forth from my pen, love is destroyed, religion desanctified_

but i once wrote a poem about creation

about devotion's fine grace

don't interpret me as religious - i know no divinity

no god that isn't an earthly being

because every heaven falls from its heights

_and every angel has the potential for hell_

my lilith has long since left me, cold and without care

no one can outrun their own mortality, their own humanity

i am no different, if only the first to say so

and so I am one of many unlucky women left numb

but even so, i can still feel her, like a chrism on my mind

_an ache no prayer can heal_

the cathedral's great pillars crumbled when she fled

buried me beneath a thousand heavy hearts

and it's naive to think she cared; to hope that she still thinks of me

but i crave love as any other, and wished my worship repaid

she took religion with her, took my soul-bound heart

_leaving me without an altar to turn to_

_(without my own savior reborn.)_


End file.
